


Timo/goal

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Football | Soccer, Gen, German Football, German National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo lies face down on the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timo/goal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for novafairy, who had an icon of Timo Hildebrand labeled 'Timo/keeping goal OTP'.

Timo lies face down on the grass.  
"You okay, man?"  
Someone pats him on the back, gets a grunt accompanied by a wave of his glove, and leaves.  
Sometimes, after matches like these, Timo likes to lie down for a while. That he's on his face simply results from the fact that he pretty much instantly collapsed as soon as the match was over. He loves goal keeping. It's why he chose it as his career. Standing between those posts is like coming home. Right now, though, he really wishes that blade of grass would get out of his nose.


End file.
